Schwarz’s Doom Is Near! Quick, Grab A Date!
by zennou-sakusha
Summary: Oh dear! Schwarz will go great lengths to save themselves from their doom, as seen by Crawford. But what's all this about Farf having to date a Weiss? Hmmm how interesting... NxO Fx?


**Schwarz's Doom Is Near! Quick, Grab A Date!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

Warning: shounen ai, ridiculous situations, out of character-ness, total lack of swearing

Ken grimaced as his claws struggled against Farfarello's knife, trying his hardest to push the madman away. The mission was supposed to be easy. Go in, kill the target, and leave. Simple! But then, Schwarz had to show up and complicate everything. Now Siberian was stuck here fighting Farfarello while the target was probably escaping. Aya was going to be so mad that their mission was screwed up...

The Irishman snarled and pushed his blade against the bugnuk even harder, waiting for Ken's strength to give away. The Weiss boy was beginning to play with the thought of running back to his teammates and living to fight another day when Farfarello cocked his head, as if hearing to something.

"It's been fun, kitten!" he finally said, and then he pulled away and retreated. He had heard Schuldig mentally telling Schwarz it was time to leave, but Ken didn't know that so he gaped at the madman, baffled by his hasty withdrawal. Then, figuring he would never understand his strange enemies, he turned and went back to the rest of Weiss, ready to provide any assistance they might need.

Once again, a mission had been ruined because of Schwarz's interference. Ken silently vowed to kill the psychopath once and for all next time they met. He wouldn't let him get away again...

* * *

Later that night, Crawford dreamed. But unlike the others of Schwarz or Weiss, he had no nightmares of a haunting past; no wet dreams of a love interest; no fantasies of achieving his ultimate goals in life. Oh, of course not! Crawford was no ordinary man with everyday dreams.

Brad Crawford was a Seer, and when dreams came, they were always visions of a future that may come to pass, should nothing change in the course of the world. These foretelling dreams aided in the preservation of Schwarz, and were more important and, as such, more infrequent than his daily sights of the immediate future.

But however imperative past visions may have been, this particular dream was far more vital than all of those combined. Something that had never happened before did- Crawford's past teacher, a powerful Seer who had helped Brad hone his skill many years ago, appeared in this vision to deliver a warning, and this strange occurrence caused Crawford to pay very close attention. And it was a good thing that he did. The former teacher delivered such a dire warning that the unemotional, all knowing assassin very nearly panicked.

Schwarz's downfall was near.

There was only one way to avoid it.

And that way would prove nearly impossible even if Schwarz used all of its power and available resources.

Oh, Crawford already knew that they were going to fail horribly...

* * *

Schuldig woke up near noon the following day and walked into the kitchen to find Crawford sitting at the table in front of an untouched morning coffee and daily newspaper, staring blankly into space. The telepath was slightly shocked at his irregular, unproductive behavior, and alarms went off in his head. Something was wrong here...

"Who spiked your coffee?" asked Schuldig harshly, hoping to spark some emotion in the dazed man. But when he received no response, his eyes narrowed and he leaned closer to Crawford. "Oi, Bradley! I'm talking to you!"

Annoyed, he finally slapped his older teammate, though not hard enough to leave a mark. But despite the great care he took to be 'gentle', the zoned out man's defensive instincts took over, and in an instant he had grabbed the telepath's arm, twisted it, and stood, ready to fight.

"GAH! Bradley! Let go of me, you-"

Then, his daze was gone, and Crawford realized what he was doing. Immediately he released Schuldig and sat back down heavily.

"Argh that hurt! What's your problem?!" Schuldig nursed his sore arm and glared at the one who caused it.

"Sorry..." muttered Crawford, and suddenly the world stopped, hell froze over, and pigs flew to Mars. Crawford, the unfeeling, cold-hearted killer had apologized! Schuldig completely forgot about his arm and stared at him, wondering if this was all some sort of sick joke.

"Crawford... What the heck is wrong with you?!" he demanded, then sat down as well.

The older man sighed, pushed his glasses in place, and said simply, "We're doomed."

"What!?"

"We're doomed. Schwarz is over. There is nothing to be done."

"You had a vision," assumed the German, correctly.

"Yes."

"Well? What was it?" he asked, knowing that it would be much easier to wait for an answer than attempt to pry through his thoughts.

"My teacher from Rosenkreuz appeared and warned of a siren that will come. If we aren't prepared for it, Schwarz's downfall will be soon after."

"So? Then we'll be ready for it!"

"The only way to overcome it is for two of Schwarz to develop a mutual relationship..."

"That's it? Easy!"

"...with two of Weiss."

"Oh."

"Precisely."

"We are doomed."

"I know."

A tense silence set in, as each man weighed the possibility of getting through this. Schwarz and Weiss? That would be impossible! Even if they were completely ready and willing to try, Weiss would never agree to it!

Finally, Schuldig spoke, "Well, we'd really only have to worry about one couple, since everybody knows the chibis are in love."

"The other person would have to be Farfarello."

"What?! Why?"

"The vision stated clearly that the creature coming will be a temptress or siren of some sort. That means we'll probably be facing some kind of seduction. You and I are capable of withstanding that, but Farfarello and Nagi are inexperienced and most likely to fall for whatever trick it might pull."

"But... Farf? And WEISS?" asked Schuldig incredulously. This would never work out!

"I know..." Crawford stated in a helpless tone.

"We are definitely doomed...."


End file.
